Swim
by IAmAWriter18
Summary: When Cece goes to the beach with the Blue family, she nearly drowns, until someone saves her. Cy. Please R&R! One shot


**This is my very first Shake It Up one shot for all you Cy fans out there! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up**

Cece's POV

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky says as she slips through my apartment window.

"Hey," I say, occupied with my phone, since I'm updating my status on Twitter**(1)**.

"Come on Cece," Rocky says as she swipes the phone out of my hands."You need to get out of this dark house! Hey! My family is going to the beach today. Do you want to come?"

The beach. I do not like the beach. The hot sun beating down on you, the gritty, scorching sand on your feet. The cold, shark infested ocean. The fact that I don't like wearing swimsuits, especially around Ty, because I'm self consious. I have had these...feelings going on lately. The way when our hands accidently touch electrcity shoots through my veins and gives me goose bumps. The way I have butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around him. But I don't think he feels the same way.

So I don't know why I find myself saying yes to Rocky. She tells me to be at their place in an hour before slipping out of my window and back up to her apartment via the fire escape.

Sighing, I push myself up from the couch and mope to my room. Blowing a strand of my pumpkin red hair out of my face, I open my closet and start to search the hangers for a swimsuit. I finally come up with a purple swimsuit with white polka dots and straps that tie around my neck.

I slip it on, then my long, colorful cover up. I dig through the bottom of my closet before coming up with a baby blue beach bag. I go into the bathroom and tied my hair up into a high ponytail, not bothering to comb it since the water will mess it up anyway. I pack sunscreen, a magazine, some extra flip flops, a towel, an extra set of clothes, and finally my phone. I find my oversized sunglasses and put them on top of my head, before heading out the door.

As I climb the stairs, I wonder how Ty will react to me in a swimsuit. Do you know what? Why am I even thinking about this? I am just going to go to the beach and have fun. You can do this CeCe.

Finally stepping in front of their door, I slowly raise my hand and knock on their door. And who answers it? None other than the guy I was just thinking about.

Trying my best to stay calm, I say,"Hi T-Ty."

So much for being calm.

Ty, who doesn't seem to notice my slip up, says,"Hey CeCe, come in, we were just about to leave."

I cautiously step into their neat and tidy apartment, while Ty closes the door behind me."CeCe!"Mrs. Blue says while walking into the room,"I'm so glad you could come with us! Now everyone, in the car!"

The ride to the beach was quite awkward, to say at the least. Mr. Blue drove, while Mrs. Blue sat in the passenger seat. Us teens sat in the back, and I sat between Ty and Rocky, extreamly squished. Ty just looked out the window the whole time, while Rocky was on her phone, and I was just sitting there, starting to doze off.

As I was just about to fall asleep, a sharp stop jolted me awake."Sorry about that kids. We're here!" Mr. Blue shouted from the front.

As we unloaded from the car, I blushed slightly when mine and Ty's hand brushed. We made our way over to the sand, trying to find a good spot in the crowd of people. Once we found one, I set my towel down and sat on it, pulling out my magazine."Oh come on CeCe, you're not going to swim?" Rocky complained.

"I will, but not now," I answered.

I probably wasn't going to, because I stink at swimming. Rocky just shrugged and she and Ty went into the water.

After a while, they came out dripping wet. Rocky announced that she and Mr. and Mrs. Rocky were going to the board walk and were going to be back in about two hours. Ty said he was going to the bathroom, then going to get something to eat.

After all of them left, I waited about two minutes before setting my magazine down and pulling off my cover up, revealing my swimsuit. _I guess I'll go swimming,_ I thought, _I won't go out deep._

As I waded into the water, I winced at the sudden coldness that hit my body. I sighed and floated on my back. After who knows how long, my eyes shot open as I started to sink. I stood up, expecting to feel muddy earth under my bare feet, but instead, I felt nothing.

My head went under the water. I struggled to come to the surface."Help!" I yelled.

"Help me!"

My head went under the water again and I couldn't get back to the surface. I watch the glisten surface from under the water. My lungs felt as if they were on fire. I struggled to breath, only to have water fill my lungs.

Arms slid around my waist and pulled me to the surface from the water. My vision is blurry and even though I'm not underwater anymore, I still couldn't breath. I felt sand beneath me, and vaguely saw a figure above me. Someone pinched my nose and tilted my head back. I felt lips on mine as someone blew air into my mouth. Then pumping on my chest. Finally, everything became visible and I shot up, coughing and sucking in big breaths of air.

Someone wraps their arms around me and pulls me close."CeCe! I thought you were going to die! I'm so glad you're alive!" someone yelled, sounding as if they were crying.

I look up, and to my suprise I see that it is Ty that is hold me, tears streaming down is tanned face."Ty," I said quietly,"You saved my life. Thank you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. I looked up at him, and he looked down, locking eyes. He started to lean in, and carefully and gently placed his lips on mine, as if afraid he was going to break me. His lips were so soft. I kissed back almost immediatly. He puts one one my cheek, the other one on my waist, as I put my hands on his shoulders. When we pull back, he says,"CeCe, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to," I reply happily.

"Hey guys we're ba- whoa, what happened here?" Rocky asks, eyeing both of us.

"It's a long story," I reply.

**And that's a wrap! Sorry if the kiss was a little cliche, this was my first kiss scene. Please R&R! Thank you!**

**(1) I do not own Twitter**

**-IAmAWriter18**


End file.
